The Riceball's Story
by Sagie Pie Sohma
Summary: Honestly? There isn't really a set idea for it. What I can tell you is how it starts out. It takes place when Kyo tells Tohru that he had something to do with her mother's death she's heart broken and who's there to comfort her? Why Yuki Sohma of course!
1. Dish Scum

Chapter One- Dish Scum

Tohru stood and stared at mountain of dishes in front or her. "I can do this no problem!!" she said with one of her big goofy smiles. "Away with you dish scum!!!" she said as she scrubbed furiously.

"What did that poor plate ever do to you?" a soft voice said from behind laughing.

She turned around. It was Yuki. "Oh hello Sohma-kun!" Tohru said smiling. "I was just well.. I… um uh.. you see… uh.." Tohru said trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay it's okay. Don't worry about it. It was just a joke" Yuki said laughing. "Is there any way I can help?" Yuki asked smiling.

"N-No that's okay you don't have to! I can do it! I mean I wouldn't want to trouble you or anything..." Tohru responed timidly.

"It's okay they're just dirty dishes nothing serious. I'm happy to help and besides that you shouldn't have to do them all by yourself." Yuki said smiling

"Well…Okay.." Tohru said shyly.

"So am I washing or drying?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Well..." Tohru said thinking. "Drying!!" she said all of a sudden.

"Okay then!" Yuki said half surprised half amused all at the same time.

"Dish number one!" she said handing him the plate.

This continued for about 20 minutes and they were talking and laughing about random subjects just like they normally would. Then finally they were they done.

"Finished and that's that!" Tohru said triumphantly.

"I suppose the evil dish scum has been defeated and the world is safe once again huh?" Yuki said jokingly.

"You heard that didn't you?" Tohru asked in a small voice.

"Just a little." he said laughing.

"So I wonder where that stupid cat went to. I haven't seen him all day. It's almost been …" Yuki tried to think of the word he was looking for.

"It's almost been quiet!" he said amazed

"What's that suppose to mean you damn rat?!" Kyo asked angrily.

"I spoke to soon..." Yuki signed.

"You got that right!" Kyo shouted.

"Honestly is possible for to at least _pretend_ that you can be quite?" Yuki asked getting annoyed.

"What do you mean by that you damn rat?!" Kyo yelled.

"What do think I mean by that you stupid cat!?" Yuki yelled back unable to control his temper any more. "I want you to shut up so I can get five minutes of peace and quiet!"

Kyo was cut off when Tohru tried intervene.

"C'mon you two. We all know that if you guys don't stop then shigure is going to come down and he's actually sleeping believe it or not." she said not really making a progress.

"I will if he does." kyo said.

"What do you mean you were the one who started you stupid cat as always!" Yuki objected.

"That's it! Call me stupid one more time!" Kyo said getting really angry this time.

"Stuupid Caat." Yuki retorted.

"That does it!!" Kyo yelled going towards him.

"Wait!!!" Tohru squeaked. "If you guys start fighting then you'll tear down the house again...and we'll have to fix it _again_." she said giving it one last final attempt.

"Thank you so much Tohru! Finally someone out there not conspiring to destroy my house!!" Shigure said excited.

It was too late he had already woken up.

"Hello Shigure-san! Y-Your welcome but I don't think it was anything that great." Tohru said smiling.

"So what's for dinner??" Shigure asked "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No not at the moment. I'll let you know if I think of anything though." Tohru responded smiling.

While everyone was distracted Yuki snuck up to his room for the peace and quiet he had been looking for and obviously wasn't getting in the kitchen. Kyo just sat at the table waiting for dinner or for something he could do. So he wouldn't be as bored.

"Well I guess I'll get started on dinner then!" Tohru announced with a big smile on her face.

"You go girl!!" Shigure cheered.

"I swear when you say that it makes me think someone is going to come along any second and lock you up..." Kyo said.

That's all folks!!! This is my very first story I hope you like it!^^ So it being my first story and all.. Would you please comment?? Please? Pretty Please?? Feed back is good just no flames they make me sad and also... Could you please review??? I would like it soooo much! Thank you in advance! Bye bye!!!


	2. Crashing

Chapter 2-Crahing

Before Kyo could get pissed off at anything shigure or yuki would do he went up to his room. He was pacing back and forth and his mind was racing.

_  
What the hell am I going to do?? _Kyo thought to himself. _How am I going to tell her? _

Just then Tohru had been collecting laundry and happened to see him.

"K-Kyo-kun! W-What's wrong?? You don't look so good is there something on your mind? Are you sick??" she asked testing his forehead.

Kyo flinched away. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He mumbled while looking at the ground

Tohru jerked back worried and a little hurt. "Okay kyo-kun whatever you say…" she said "Just know that if anything is on your mind you don't have to keep inside. You can tell me…" she added shyly and with that she gave him one her big smiles and continued with her task.

_  
Yeah __**anything…**_ he thought to himself. _I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her tomorrow. _Finally after awhile he had drifted off to sleep.

It was morning and people were starting to wake up. It was a beautiful spring day not a cloud in the sky. Tohru was as usual in the kitchen making breakfast singing and humming while she did it. Shigure was… Well no body really knows _what _he was doing. Yuki and Kyo were getting ready for school and brushing their teeth. (not in the same bathroom lol)

"Tooohruuu I'm hungry!!" Shigure whined

"I swear you call yourself an adult." Yuki said in disgust.

"Tohruuuu make Yuki stop being mean and cold!"Shigure whined again.

"Well… I… uh.." Tohru said not knowing what to say at that moment.

"That's it! I'm going to my stupid council meeting before I do something I'm going to regret." Yuki said getting really agitated. "Have a nice day Miss Honda" he added smiling his voice softening.

Tohru's face lit up "Okay Sohma-kun I will!! You too okay!!" Tohru called after him.

Yuki nodded and waved good-bye.

"It's not fair! I wish Yuki could act that way towards me!! He's always so mean and cold!" Shigure pouted

At that moment Tohru turned every shade of red you can imagine going from light to dark and the floor became very fascinating

"Uh… um… W-W-W-What do you mean?? I- I don't understand!" Tohru stuttered still staring at the very fascinating floor.

Very amused with himself Shigure was about to have a very rude awakening because at that moment Kyo's hand came and hit him upside the head.

"Owie!!" Shigure yelped "Tohru! Kyo hit me!" he complained

"Damn it!! Quit complaining to her!! For once in your life grow up and stop hiding behind her!!!" Kyo yelled about to hit him upside his head again.

"It's okay Kyo-kun. It's no big deal" she said trying to calm him down. "We have to hurry or will be late for school!" she added.

"Oh no! Yuki forgot his lunch!! Oh well I can bring it to him," Tohru realized "Are you coming kyo-kun?" she added smiling.

"Yeah I'm coming…"Kyo mumbled avoiding her eyes.

There was _definitely _something wrong. Tohru knew that there was more than he was letting on but what could she do? He already said it was nothing. _Am I worrying too much? _She thought to herself. Her head was a whirlwind of concern, fright, and sadness. Shigure noticed that she had zoned and could see that she wasn't herself.

"Tohru? You okay?" he asked showing his concern.

Tohru quickly realized what was happening and quickly came back. _STUPID HEAD! I'm such a fool mom!!! _She thought to herself. _I can't let everyone know I'm so worried!! Stupid head stupid head stupid head stupid head!!!!!_

"Of course Shigure-san! I'm fine don't worry about me." She lied smiling.

Satisfied but not convinced Shigure decided to accept it.

"Alright… Just know that you're not alone okay?" Shigure said almost seeming like a fatherly figure."We mustn't have the precious flower wilting you know???" he added all of sudden going back to his _normal_ self. With that he bolted to his study to… Well no body really knows what to do before Kyo hit him upside the head again.

Meanwhile Kyo was getting his school stuff together and he knew that Tohru was worried and it killed him to see her like that but without telling her what he needed to there really wasn't a whole lot he could do. _I've got to tell her. Somehow I got to tell her. _He thought to himself over and over again. Finally everything was ready and he went to meet Tohru by the door and they were off.

They were probably a forth of the way to school when Kyo broke the silence. "Look… I know you have been worried and don't try to tell me that you haven't because I know for a fact that you have and I just wanted to say that… I'm… Sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm really sorry Kyo-kun but I didn't catch that." Tohru replied.

"I said I'm sorry for making you worry." His voice almost rising but didn't at the last second. "Listen… could we talk after school?" Kyo asked.

"Sure kyo-kun anytime!! And you don't need to worry about it it's okay." Tohru said smiling.

The school day had passed by and it was uneventful as school normally is. The walk back had also passed by and was also uneventful. Now everyone was at the house going about their day normally. Shigure was… Well... _we think _he was in his study _supposedly _working on his manuscript for his editor but then again no one really knows. Yuki was reading in the living room trying his best to pretend kyo wasn't there who actually hadn't said anything to him _yet. _Tohru was yet again battling the evil dish scum.

"Tohru is it okay that I talk to you now?" Kyo asked a little tense.

"Sure!! Of course kyo-kun!" Tohru reassured trying to get him to loosen up."I'll be done in jiffy!!" she added with her big goofy smile trying to make him laugh.

Kyo had gone up to his room and was waiting for her to finish up with the dishes. Kyo still didn't get any better he knew perfectly well what was going to happen it was just a matter of when and how he would tell her. _This is __not __going to be pretty… _he kept on thinking.

"K-Kyo-kun! You really don't look so good…" she said worried.

"Tohru there's something I've got to tell you and I'm not really sure how to say it…" he said trying to keep the fear from rising in his voice.

"What is it kyo-kun?? You're scaring me just say it." She said her big eyes filling with concern.

"Tohru… I knew your mom.." he responded in a loud whisper.

Lemme know what u think!!! Pleeeease! I'm not sure you guys understand I WANT to know your opinons. I WANT to know what you please comment! Thanks!!! ^_^


	3. Deciding a Destiny

Chapter 3-Deciding a Destiny

Her eyes widened and she took a step back "W-What are you talking about??" she questioned. Her eyes starting to swell up with tears. She didn't know what to expect and she had no clue what he was going to next.

"I'm saying I was there when she died." He said unable to control the fear in his voice any more. From then on he spilled out everything he told her the story about how he was the there. He told the story about how they met and he told her he could have stopped it.

Everything was crashing. It was like someone took her entire world threw it up into the air and now it was crashing down and shattering into a million pieces. Tohru had no idea what to do and no idea what to think.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Why did you lie to me!?" Tohru screamed all of her anger and heart break stirring up at once.

"Tohru there were so many times I wanted to tell you but I couldn't…" he tried to explain desperately.

"WHY!?" she screamed again

"Tohru!! I'm sorry! I-" his voice trailed off again

"I can't believe this I trusted you!! I- I lo-" she screamed once again not trying to hold back her tears any longer.

At that moment Yuki came running and he saw Tohru's blood shoot eyes and her tear stained face. "GOD DAMN IT KYO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?" he screamed his eyes filled with rage and looking like he was honestly about to kill him.

Tohru couldn't take another minute of this and she ran out of the room she had lost all sense of time and where she was going all she knew was she had to go somewhere other than stay there.

Kyo and Yuki were still in his room shocked and astounded that she actually ran off like that. Yuki was the first one to break the silence.

"Well what the hell are you doing just sitting there!? Go after her!" Yuki ordered.

"You damn rat are you out of your mind! She hates me! She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." he yelled trying to keep his voice steady. "You go after her! ...She's better off with you anyway..." he added looking down at the floor.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT FUCK UP SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Yuki screamed

"Have you not noticed the way she looks at you!? Or the way her eyes follow **you**!?!? Have you not seen how she saves **her smile** for **you**!?!?! Have you not heard how she saves **her laugh** for **you**!?!?!?!? ...Do you honestly think I could get her to do that for me!? **ITS ALL SAVED FOR YOU**!!!" he screamed again trying so hard not to keep the tears from falling because he knew if just one fell he wouldn't be able to stop them. "stupid cat…" he muttered staring at the floor

Kyo blinked. He didn't what was going on or even what to say next. "What are you saying?" he asked

Yuki picked him by his collar and threw him against the wall and held him there. "You stupid cat are you really that fucking dense?! SHE LOVES YOU!!!" Yuki yelled and then looked down at the floor still holding kyo on the wall. "Listen you stupid cat and you listen good I didn't give **her** up to you of all people just so you could hurt her." He said bitterly with that he let kyo fall to the floor and left him there as he went to his room.

Kyo picked himself up and brushed off. He finally got it. Finally he knew what Yuki was screaming about. _Damn… Maybe I am dense. _He thought to himself. _WAIT A SEC! I'm not it couldn't be! Am I felling bad for that damn rat!? I've must've lost my mind!!! _He continued to think to himself. _Still… I wouldn't think it'd be easy. _That was his last thought before he had drifted off into a nap.

Meanwhile Yuki had not left his room. All of these emotions were swirling around his jealously of kyo the reality that Tohru was gone and his loneliness all sank in at once and it was all too much. He sank to his knees. "WHY!?" he cursed at the sky softly. "What did I do to deserve this!?" he cried. He didn't care if shigure would come in. He didn't care if kyo saw. All he knew was he couldn't hold it back and any longer. He fell to his bed and he began to sob.

Tohru had been walking for a little bit and she had a pretty good idea where she was but at that moment she didn't really care. She kept walking a few minutes had passed when she heard voice from behind say, "Hey stupid girl where you going???" she turned around and sure enough it was Hiro with Kisa trailing behind him.

"Hiro… Don't call people stupid it's not nice." She said in her usual small voice tugging on his sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Okay fine!!! I'm… Sorry.." he said painfully like a little kid that didn't want to take their medicine.

_I can't let them know what happened mom! How would I even tell them?? _she thought to herself "It's okay hiro." she said smiling slightly"really I'm fine." She added

Hiro was nowhere near satisfied or convinced. "Don't bother lying to me stupid girl it won't work you know? It's like in that one movie about a puppet or something? That couldn't tell a lie."

"Hiro… What are you talking about???" kisa asked laughing at him a little. "And she has a name you know and that's not what it is." she added

Hiro blushed ever so slightly and then said, "Okay fine then!!! But there is something wrong with _Tohru _it's written all over her face for the world to see!"he said.

_It couldn't be mom could it? Is Hiro actually __worried__ about me?? _Tohru thought to herself.

_There is no way. There is no flipping way I would rather die than have that stupid girl know that I'm… That I might be... worried..._ Hiro thought

"It's okay Hiro some things have happened and I just need some time to think and clear my head." She said smiling a little. This satisfied him a little bit but not a lot.

"Alright…" he mumbled "just as long as you are not sad _I guess..._" he added mumbling again

"What do you mean Hiro?" Kisa questioned pulling on his sleeve again.

"Well maybe I might kinda sorta not hate you a little in a lot sorta way and it gets me ticked off when you're not being you. Cuz it just doesn't seem right… _I guess…_" he grumbled out all at once while staring at the ground.

"Hiro… I'm totally lost. I don't understand. How can something be a little and a lot at the same time?" Kisa questioned again really confused.

"Oh forget it!!!"Hiro shouted and he was about to storm off but not before he heard what Tohru had to say.

"Its okay Hiro I understand." She said in a loud whisper smiling slightly.

"You _do_?"he asked skeptically.

"Yeah I do I think anyway" she answered laughing "Really though I'll be fine. All I need is just a little time to think and the next time you see me I'll be good as new I promise." she answered

"Yeah fine whatever… Just don't go getting used to it or anything it was a one time thing." He said indifferently.

"Of course Hiro I know." she said smiling a little.

"I still don't get it though…"kisa said still just as lost as before.

"It's okay Kisa I'll explain it on the way home" he said smiling..

"Okay whatever you say. Bye bye sissy!!!" she called after Tohru.

Tohru nodded and waved good-bye.

Tohru sat on the ground of a park she had gone to many times with her mother that was near a pond that she knew of. There she was lost in her own thoughts. _How am I going to face him? How am I going to go back to that house? _She kept thinking _I can't lie to Hiro and Kisa they didn't have anything to do with it and neither did Sohma-kun or Shigure-san. OH MY GOSH POOR SOHMA-KUN MOM!!!_ She just realized. _He seemed so hurt when I ran off like that_. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. _What was that??? _She thought her mind begining to race.

"Its okay Tohru..." A soft calming voice said from behind.

She turned around. Sure enough it was Yuki himself.

"Hey Sohma-kun." she said trying to keep her voice steady. _Wait a sec! Did he just call me Tohru?! _She thought to herself

Yuki took a few steps closer and leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Tohru… You don't have to hold it in. That's why I came here." he reassured in a really gentle and calm voice.

All of these thoughts were racing threw her head. _He did he just called me Tohru mom! What should I do? Should I tell him I'm okay?? What do I do mom?? _She thought

Tohru could see that Yuki was coming just a bit a closer but not any farther because he was 'the gentleman' after all and was going to let her make the final decision. She knew she couldn't hold it in any longer so she didn't want to try. A tear began to fall and then another one and then many after that. She began to cry on his shoulder and she could feel Yuki drawing her in just close enough so he wouldn't transform. Yuki didn't want to let her go he savored every moment he had. Tohru completely lost track of all sense of time. All she was aware of was the rhythmic patting and rubbing on her back like you would a child and Yuki's chin resting on head. Yuki didn't say a word he just continued to let her cry. Finally after about a half hour to forty-five minutes she had lifted her head and Yuki whipped away the last of her tears.

"Better?" he asked smiling a little.

"Yeah... Thank you so much Sohma-kun you're a good friend," Tohru sniffed.

Those words hit him like a thousand knives stabbing all over his entire body but somehow he managed to smile when he saw that she was happier than she was before.

"I'm glad you're happy now," Yuki said simply "Lets go home now." he added smiling.

"Home…"she said "That's sounds great." She added smiling finally

They were home shortly only Tohru could definitely sense there was something on Yuki's mind when they were almost there. She noticed that he just stopped at the steps and didn't go any farther. The next thing she knew he had turned around facing her his eyes looking into hers.

"Sohma-kun?"she asked a little worried.

Seconds afterward she could feel Yuki drawing her in again only this time it was different. His eyes were closed and before she knew it his lips were on her own and as he was gripping her hand she was gripping back. _This can't be real mom!!! Am I __**falling **__for Yuki?!_

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! So what do you think of that ending??? Let me know thoughts are good. I like thoughts. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it funny??? What did you like. What you didn't like. All that jazz...and stuff.


	4. A Bit of Trouble

Chapter 4- A Bit of Trouble

Tohru's head was in a whirlwind and her heart was racing rapidly. Slowly but surely she could feel Yuki place his hand firmly but gently her waist. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Tohruuu I'm hungry!!!" Shigure whined

Quickly but unwillingly Yuki let her go just before shigure opened the door."Why what's this I see??" he asked with a sly grin. "I hope our innocent little flower is being good" he added smirking while giving Yuki a sideways glance.

"I... UM... UH... WELL YOU SEE...UH... I-I-I-IT'S LIKE THIS!!!" she stuttered trying to think fast.

Lucky for her Yuki came to her rescue. "Honestly could you possibly step out of charater for ONE second and be _anything _other than a pervert??" he asked bluntly.

"Oh woas me!" (is that howyou spell it?? x.x ;_;) Shigure sighed. "Yuki is being cold again!" he added dramactically. "How I wish it could be different!! How I wish I could be someone else. Perhaps maybe Tohru." he continued.

This was the last straw Yuki had had enough. "You better shut your mouth before I knock you threw the roof." he responded threw gritted teeth while glaring at him and then he hit him upside his head.

"Tohruuu!!! Save me I'm being abused!" Shigure yelped and then he darted behind Tohru to avoid getting hit again.

Yuki's eyes wided with fury and he gently but firmly moved Tohru out of the line of fire.

Shigure laughed nervously. "Tohruuu. He's scaring me!" he whimpered. Seconds after he could feel Yuki slap him hard across the face and he went flying across the room.

After he landed he slowly got up. "Fine fine I can see I'm not wanted here any longer!" he said dramatically. "But Yuki could you come to the store with me. I need medicine I think I'm dying!!!" he continued. "Or perhaps maybe Tohru..."

Shigure was caught off when Yuki interruppted him. "_I'll _go with you! You big drama king!" Then they were out the door.

_Well I guess I'll get started on the dishes then! _Tohru thought to herself and then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of bright orange. She turned to get a better look it was Kyo.

"Hel-Hello Kyo-kun." she said smiling a little. "Listen about running away I-" she started.

"You don't need to say it..." Kyo interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry... You're the one who should be mad at me..." he continued. Kyo could feel tears threatening to fall.

"K-Kyo-kun!"she croaked. "You don't have to be sorry!!! Please don't be sad because of me!!" she continued. She could feel a tear begining to fall.

"You silly girl..." Kyo said smiling a little. "Why are you crying because of me? Why did you come back?" he said whipping the tear with his sleeve.

"I-I-I-" she began. It was like her words flew away. They were gone someplace far away where she couldn't reach.

Kyo put a finger to her lips. "Don't speak" he murmmured. "Just go upstairs and get some rest." he continued.

"But but the dishes! I have to do them!!! I can't let you guys do it!!! Its too much!!! I have to do it!!!" she sort of rambeled out all at once.

Kyo once again put a finger over her lips. "Tohru... For once in your life let someone take care of _you_." he said smiling warmly.

Tohru could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She relunctly went upstairs feeling Kyo's amber eyes watching her all the way.

She got up to her room leaned on her door and sank to the floor. "What in the world am I going to do mom?" she asked as she gazed at the picture of her mother. _I_ _really like Kyo-kun but... _she thought back to when she was at the park with Yuki. She could still feel his arms around her and his chin resting her head. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Quickly she got up and answered it and to her surprise it was Momiji!

"Hey Tohru-chan!!! How are you??? How's it going???"he sort of shouted out all at once.

"I'm doing good Momiji-kun. What about yourself?" Tohru asked smiling happy to see him.

"I'm doing grrrrrrrrrrrreat!!!" Momiji responded doing his best Tony the Tiger imitation. hearing this, Tohru couldn't help but burst out laughing and without even realizing it there was a huge grin across Momiji's face.

Finally Tohru caught her breath caught her and gave him a half hug "Thank you so much for the laugh Momiji-kun. I needed it, so what would you like for dinner?"


	5. Fun at the Park

**A/O: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY RELATED OR ASSOCIATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Five- Fun at the Park

"Um.... " Momiji said thinking. "I want terriyaki chicken!!!" he said excited.

"Terriyaki it is then!" she exclaimed smiling

"Yeeeeeeah!!! I can't wait" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Do you want to help me make it?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah!! Lets do it!" he said in his bubbly voice.

"Okay but first we have to get the dishes clean. Can't very well eat without something to eat on." she said laughing.

"Yeah your right. Let's hurry up and get it done fast!!" with that he bounded off to the kitchen leaving her in the dust.

She laughed and smiled to herself. _That Momiji-kun... _She thought to herself.

She made her way downstairs to see that all the dishes were already done. _Kyo-kun... _she thought to herself. Soon afterward she could hear. "Kyo's got the hots this evening!!!"

"You better shut your mouth before I-" Kyo started angrily

Kyo was interruppted by Tohru. "Please don't!!!" Tohru pleaded "He doesn't mean anything by it!" she continued.

"Yeah okay..." he said his voice softening _slightly._

"C'mon Momiji-kun!" Let's get started on dinner.

"Okey dokey!!!" he responded excited.

They started making dinner and they were laughing and making jokes just like any other time. Then in about hour and fifthteen minutes they were done.

"Um..Kyo-kun could you help set the table please?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah okay." he said getting the plates.

"I've got the forks and spoons!!!" Momiji announced happily.

Not long after Momiji said that did Yuki and Shigure come threw the door. "Yummm! Do I smell an angel's cooking???" Shigure asked maybe a little _too _eagerly. "I swear if you want me to hit you again keep going." Yuki warned giving him a death look. Shigure didn't need to be reminded again that night.

Finally everything was ready and they were all sitting down.

Shigure got done early and went to do... Well.. Whatever Shigure normally does. Everyone else was probably a little more than halfway done when Momiji had something he wanted to say but he still had a mouth full of food so instead of talking with his mouth full he started making noices and hand gestures. Going along with Momiji's sherade Tohru started doing the same thing. Kyo and Yuki just stared at the two of them in utter amazement and quite frankly did not know what to say.

Finally they had swalled and were finally able to talk. They looked at each other and both started to burst out laughing. Momiji had a feeling when he was laughing with Tohru. He was happy only it was something more than that he counldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So are you guys finally normal now or did you return to your home planet without telling everyone?? Yuki asked laughing.

Tohru was the first one to catch her breath. "Oh my!"she explained taking a deep breath. "Okay! I think I'm back now. That was yet another good laugh." she said smiling.

"So you want help with the dishes?" Yuki asked smiling.

"Its okay I can handle it." she responded smiling "Besides that you have a test to study for!!" she added.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know about that." Yuki said with a slighly mischievous smile.

"Seriously its okay. I'm sure Momiji will help if I really need it." she said smiling

"Alright I guess I'll go study then." he said unenthusiastically.

"You can do it Sohma-kun! Good luck!!!" Tohru cheered

"Thank you. I'll do my best." he said smiling. _For you... _he thought to himself. As he watched her affectionetly when she was't looking.

Momiji and Tohru were both doing dishes. While Tohru was mindlessly scrubbing a plate Momiji could sense something was up.

"Hey Tohru-chan? Is there something on your mind?" he asked smiling.

"Well I guess I'm just tired a lot happened today. Don't worry though okay?" she responded smiling warmly.

"Welll... Okay. Hey!!! There's still some light out did ya wanna go to the park with me??? PPPLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!" he begged with his big eyes and his voice all of sudden going really high.

"Well okay. We can't stay for too long though." Tohru said smiling.

"Yippee!!!! I'm so excited!!" he said in his bubbly voice.

They both got done with the dishes and Tohru told Shigure that they were going to the park and that they would be back in a little bit. Finally they came to the park they were getting to.

"Yeeeeah we're here!!!" momiji shouted excited.

"I know this park!"Tohru exclaimed.

"Really?? You came here too? That's funny I remember I'd come here with Papa all the time. He said him and Mama would come here all the time but when Mama forgot about me we just stopped coming all of sudden." he said his voice slightly quiteing.

Tohru could feel tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes.

"Oh no Tohru!!! I'm sorry. Did I make you sad again?? I'm so sorry okay?? Please don't be sad." he said. Momiji could feel his stomach plummet and his chest ready to explode. What in the world was going on?? It was never like this before.

"Its okay Momij-kun. You don't need to worry I'm fine." Tohru responded smiling "Lets go on the swings!!!"she added excited.

"Okay!!! I bet I can beat you there Tohru!!" he shouted feeling relieved that she said that and then taking off like a rocket.

"No fair cheater! You go a head start!!" she shouted back taking off after him with one of her trademark smiles.

"You'll never catch me now!!!" Tohru heard him say distantly with fits of laughter in between.

Finally Tohru caught up with Momij and ended up tieing with him just bearly.

"Haha!! Its a tie!" she said triumphantly with a big smile.

"I demand a rematch!!" he responded playfully sticking his tounge out at her.

"Well I have a better idea how about we take turns pushing each other on the swings and go home its getting kind of late." she said smiling.

"You just don't want to because you know I'll beat you." he said laughing getting on the swing first.

"Is that a challenge??" she questioned pushing him.

"I don't know maybe it is maybe it isn't" he responded with a sly smile.

"I guess I'll see you at home then Momiji-kun!"Tohru said grining taking off like a speeding bullet.

"Hey!! Only I'm allowed to have the head starts!" he called after her.

After awhile he had caught up to her just when they were almost there and sure enough it was a tie.

"Looks like its a tie again Momiji-kun!" Tohru saidgrining and laughing.

"Yeah yeah I just let you tie with me!" he said playfully sticking his tounge out at her again.

They both went inside and Tohru went up to her room. "That was really fun mom. I really needed it. I'm so lucky to have someone like Momiji-kun as a friend. He's a really awsome guy isn't he?" she said smiling to herself. Suddenly she could hear distantly "I swear every single time you open your mouth it pisses me off!!" _I guess some things never change huh mom? _she thought as she laughed to herself and then went downstairs to play the peace maker.

"Momiji-kun its getting kind of late. Are you expected home any time soon?" she asked looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah you're right!! I'd better be heading home. I had a fun time at the park Tohru-chan! I'll see ya later okey dokey???" Momiji said in his bubbly voice.

"I'm glad you had a good time Momiji-Kun! Bye bye take care!" she called after him.

Momiji nodded and waved goodbye. On the way home he played back the evening in his mind and there was something he really didn't understand. Why was he hurting so much when he had accidently made her sad? What was that feeling when they were laughing together during dinner? Suddenly Momiji stopped dead in tracks.

His eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth while he gasped. "Could it be... That I- That I- Love her??" he whispered to himself.


	6. Just a Short Stay

Chapter 6- Just a Short Stay

Momiji had gotten home and was getting ready for bed _She couldn't possibly like me could she? _he thought to himself. From out of nowhere he could feel hot tears begin to form and run down his cheeks. "Why? Why is like this??" Momiji asked himself wipeing away the tears. _Well as long as she's happy then I guess I'll be happy too. _Momiji thought back to the time they had in the park and how much they were laughing during dinner. He smiled to himself. _As long as that doesn't change then everything will be okay..Right?_ After that he slowly drifted off to sleep  
~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~ ~ ~

It was morning and the birds were chirping and singing their happy little song. Slowly the sleeping Tohru began to rise. "Good morning mom!!" she said drowsily as she streched and yawned. "Its a nice day out isn't it??" she said looking out the window. "Oh gosh!! I better get brakefast started and get ready for school! I'll see you when I get back! I love you!" she said heading out the door.

Finally everything was almost ready. _Now I just need to set the table! _she thought to herself. Not long after she got the plates out did she hear someone coming downstairs. It was Yuki.

"Good moring Sohma-kun!!" Tohru chirped cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Good morning and yes I did thank you" he said smiling. "Um... Listen about... the other night.. I-I'm-" he stuttarded trying his best to stop himself from blushing but not doing a very good job.

"Its okay Sohma-kun really don't worry about it okay?" she reassured. "Are we still walking home together?" she asked smiling.

"Of course if you still want to." he replied hiding his eagerness. Truthfully he couldn't wait to spend time with her even if it was only a ten minute walk from school.

"Of course silly nothing has changed!" she said with her usual big smile and laughing at him a little. "Could you help set the table?" Tohru asked.

"Good and sure no problem" Yuki responded returning the smile.

Finally everything was almost ready and just when the last place was set Shigure and Kyo both came down.

"Honestly your cooking just gets better everyday Tohru!!" Shigure exclaimed just finishing up.

Kyo and Yuki both gave him suspicous looks.

"Okay why are you guys looking at me like that? Tsk tsk to think I can't even give a simple compliment without being accused of something!" Shigure sighed.

Quickly Tohru intervened to keep Kyo or Yuki from saying anything more. "Thanks Shigure-san I'm glad you liked it! We better hurry up though or we'll be late for school. Don't you have a student coucil meeting Sohma-kun?" she questioned looking at the clock.

"Oh gosh! You're right I'll see you later Miss Honda-san have a nice day." he said with that he smiled and waved good-bye.

Not long afterwards Tohru and Kyo started getting everything together and were on there way a few minutes later. Which left Shigure to do... Well... Shigure things we'll say what ever those are.

On the way there Kyo and Tohru talked about random micellanous things from school to 'What does Shigure do all day?' to dinner and anything in between and shortly they were there. A few minutes had passed whenTohru could see none other than her good friends Hana and Uo. Quickly she went to join them after she smiled and waved good-bye to Kyo.

Nothing out of the ordinary happend while the Trio were at school and it came and went just like any other day. Yuki stood and waited patiently for Tohru to come only she didn't come. _This is odd... _Yuki thought _Its not like her to take this long..Perhaps she's just talking to a teacher. ..Yeah that's probably it. _Again fifteen minutes had passed and still no Tohru.

All kinds of thoughts were taking over Yuki's mind. _Did she go home sick?? Is she hurt?? Where the hell is she??? Could she have... _Suddenly a picture of her with Kyo flew threw his mind. _NO! She wouldn't have! She's not like that!! It has to be something else! _As much as he tried to prevent it tears began to streaming down his face and there was no stopping them. "Damnit..." he whispered to himself.  
~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile there was a brown haired girl being drug by her friend to her house while she was freaking out all the way.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!! You don't understand I have to go back!!!" she cried

"Calm down Tohru you're just staying one night. It's not like you're moving in!" Uo said still dragging her.

"I won't calm down! You don't get it!!! They'll be so worried! I have to go back." she cried again

"Like I said before no freakin' way!! You have been a zombie practically all week and I'm going to get to the bottom of it weather you like it or not." Uo replied.

''I don't know what you are talking about! There's nothing to get to the bottom of now please let me go back!!" Tohru pleaded.

They were finally at Uo's apartment and just before she opened the door she turned around and looked Tohru in the eyes. "Look... I know you care about them and you don't want to them worry. I get that I really do. Its just me and Hana are worried about you too you know? So tell you what we'll go inside and call the prince and orange top to let them you're safe but I'll tell you right now there is no freakin' way you are leaving until tomorrow morning. Fair enough?" Uo said smiling.

Realizing her friend's concern and that there was no other way out she agreed and they went inside to see Hana waiting for them while sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Hello Tohru. How are things are you doing well?" she asked

"Yeah thanks. Everything is going fine" she responed smiling.

"Not everything." Uo added "Now spill it kid. What's been going on in that house?" Uo kindly ordered

"Well..." Tohru started timidly.

"I swear to God if it anything to do with perverted writer I'm going kill him!!" Uo said defensively.

"No no! Of course not its not that." Tohru said reasurringly. She then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened. While Hana ordered pizza.  
~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~ ~ ~

Yuki's mind didn't know how to keep up with his feet and before he knew it he was sprinting home as fast as he could. He was hoping and praying that she was okay.

"Is Miss Honda here yet???"Yuki asked urgently.

"What do you mean you damn rat we thought she was with you! Don't tell me you lost her!!!" Kyo replied alarmed.

"I didn't lose her you stupid cat!!!" Yuki yelled back.

"Well obviously you did she's not with you is she??" Kyo questioned angrily

"I told you its not my fault! I didn't lose her!!" Yuki yelled again.

"Now now agruing isn't getting us anywhere. Although Yuki it would have been better if you were more aware of where she was."

"Will you shut up!!! For the last time it wasn't my fault!!" Yuki yelled once again.

"Okay okay I hear you. For now lets all calm down." Shigure said calmly.

"How the hell are we suppose to do that???" Both of the guys questioned simotainously.

"Will you let me finish??" Shigure asked seeming just as concerned.

"Okay fine..." both of the boys muttered.

"Alright then. Lets think or think like Tohru to be exact. Where is the most likely place she would be?"  
Both of the boys thought and almost as if it were clockwork they both said "Uo's apartment!!" Just then the phone started ringing and Shigure went to goanswer it.

"Hello? Really. Yeah okay that's fine. Yeah just as long as you're safe. I'll let them know don't worry. NIGHTIE NIGHT TOHRU!!!" Shigure added at the last second.

Just after both of the boys hit shigure upside the head they asked him what she said. "If you're just going to abuse me why should I tell you??" Shigure asked rubbing his head.

Both of the guys lifted up their hands to get ready to do it again. "Joking joking that was a joke." shigure said laughing nervously. "That was Tohru and she said that she's staying with Uo and Hana for a night and she's going to be back tomorrow and not toworry." Shigure said covering his head.  
~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

"Seriously!? We're talking about the prince right??? He kissed you!?" Uo questioned freaking out.

"Yeah..." Tohru said in a small voice.

Hana looked at Tohru and studied her for a moment. "You liked Kyo though didn't you? Now that you have had that time with Yuki though you are unsure and you worry for them." she said giving her a simpethetic look.

Tohru could feel even more heat rise in her cheeks and slowly her eyes sank to the floor. "Yeah..." she whispered just loud enough for the two them to make out.

"So that's what's been going on! It allmakes sense now. I _could _be wrong I guess but Momiji has been acting differently around you too." Uo said trying to put it gently.

"What!? What are you saying?? Are you serious!?" Tohru screamed completely clueless.

Uo shrugged. "I don't know I'm just saying I think the way he looks at you has changed recently."

"I guess I missed it..." Tohru sighed and she buried her face in her hands.

Hana gave her a big hug. "Its going to be okay Tohru. If they love you as much as they think they do then the only thing that will matter to them will be your happiness. So by worrying or zoning out not only causes us to worry but them as well. Just keep smiling your normal smile that everyone adores and everything will work out fine." she gave Tohru another hug to comfort her.

"Yeah don't worry about it Tohru." Uo encouraged

Tohru smiled slightly."Thanks guys."she said quietly.

"Don't mention it kid." Uo said smiling "Why don't we get some sleep now okay?" Uo suggested.

"Yeah okay. Good night sweet dreams" Tohru said smiling warmly.

"Good night." they both said in return.

_Gosh mom I really have the best friends in the world_. Tohru thought to herself. Shortly after Tohru drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ ஐ~~ ~  
The next morning had come and Tohru was gathering her things to go back to the others.

"Advanced warning if you go spacing out like thatagain I'll be forced to drag you back. I don't care if your kicking and screaming." Uo warned playfully.

"Its okay Uo!" laughed Tohru "You don't have to worry. I'll see you at school! Bye!!" Tohru said waving.

"Catch ya later kid!" Uo called after her.

"Take care Tohru." Hana replied smiling warmly.

Tohru was sitting on a bench about half way to the house. Hana's words were still ringing threw her head. _If they really love you..._ "That still doesn't tell me how in the world suppose to choose..."Tohru whispered to herself.

"Why so glum Tohru-chan???" she heard a familiar voice ask. _Oh my gosh mom I don't believe it!!! Is that who I think it is???? _Tohru thought to herself


	7. The Big Brother

**A/O: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY RELATED OR ASSOCIATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 7- The Big Brother

Tohru turned around to get a better look at the person the voice was coming from. The next thing she knew she was hoisted up into the air.

"Put me down!!!" Tohru screamed.

"I don't know... Should I _really_?" The guyasked with a sly smile.

"Yes yes you should!!!!" laughed Tohru. Gripping onto him thinking that she was going to fall at any moment.

"Well okay I guess." he said inreturn laughing just as hard.

Tohru was finally put down and relieved that she had her feet on the firm ground.

"I'm so happy to see you Eri-chan!!!" Tohru said giving him a big hug. "I can't believe its you! How have you been?" Tohru asked excited. _Mom I can't believe it!! Its like being in a dream. Its really __our__ Eri Hartani! _(Har ta nee *the a makes a long sound as in cha-cha*) Tohru thought to herself.

Eri hugged her back and was just as happy as she was. "I'm doing great! I can't believe its you either!!" he said grinning. "Did you get taller???" he asked amazed. "Wait... No nevermind your're still a shrimp." Eri said laughing.

"I did to!! I'm not that small!" Tohru replied defensively.

"Yeah..Okay whatever you say." Eri said smirking. "So what about you??? What's been going on with you?" he asked

Tohru had Eri sit down with her and she told him EVERYTHING that had happened up until that point. Except for the curse of course.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! Hold up rewind! Are you saying that there are guys that like you and one of them kissed you!?" Eri asked freaking almost as much as Uo "I'm going to kill them!!! Better yet I'm going to kill them and then bring them back so I can do it again!" he said defensively.

"Its okay really don't worry so much. They're really nice I think you'll like them." Tohru said smiling. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do though... Hana says they'll be happy no matter what I decide but that still doesn't help me choose you know?" Tohru said looking at the ground.

Eri gave her a pat on the shoulder and a hug. "So just do what you think is best. Hana is right they will be happy no matter what. This is also one of those times when you can't please everyone even though I know that's what you do best." he said smiling warmly. "In the end the only one you can please is yourself. Its a hard choice I'm not saying it isn't but it will be okay. I promise." Eri said smiling and giving her another hug.

Tohru smiled."Thanks Eri-chan you haven't changed at all." she said returning the hug.

"So lets go meet them shall we??"Eri said laughing "I must meet these guys you talk so highly of."

"Okay!" she said excited. _I don't know about this mom... I hope this goes over okay. _Tohru thought to herself.  
~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~  
Kyo and Yuki were by the door _pretending_ that they weren't anxionsly waiting for her to come threw them

"I'm home!!" Tohru said cheerfully the guys were about to attack her then they saw someone standing beside her.

_What the hell?? Who's that!?_ The two boys thought to themselves.

"Oh! This is Eri he's staying for dinner. I hope that's okay!!!" Tohru said all of sudden sounding worried.

"Oh course Miss Honda friends of yours are friends of ours," Yuki said smiling _I swear to God if he values his life he won't try anything though. Yuki thought  
_  
"Okay good,"Tohru said breathing a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll get started on dinner then!" she announced.

"I wanna help!!! Let me help let me help!!" Eri said excited.

"No way!!! You stay!" Tohru ordered.

"Oh c'mon! Are you still scared of that one time-" Eri started

"The one time you almost burned the house down!!!" Tohru interrupted "There is no way you are setting foot in that kitchen!!! So stay!!" Tohru ordered again pointing at a sitting chair in the living room.

"woof woof..." Eri said in a monotone voice.

Tohru giggled. "That's a good boy!!" she teased.

"Yeah yeah as long as its what you want then I'll do it. _I guess_..." Eri teased back. Quickly he brushed his lips against her forehead and went to go do as he was told. There he sat impatiently tapping his foot. Waiting for something to do or for dinner to be ready whichever came first.

_What the hell?? Kyo could fell his stomach plummet and his chest want to shatter into a million pieces. Why do I care so much??? What the hell is going on?  
_  
"Hey dude you okay? You don't look so good." Eri said a little worried.

"I'm fine.. Don't worry about it." Kyo said harshly.

Yuki could feel the same hot tears wantingto rundown his cheeks _How??? How could I have been so stupid. How could I think for even a moment that she might have liked me._ Yuki thought to himself.

Eri thought for moment. _What the heck is going on??? _He was completely clueless and had no idea what to do. Then all of sudden it came to him and hit like a ton of bricks.

"Oh jeeze!!! I'm soo sorry!" Eri said feeling really bad.

"Sorry for what?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Me and Tohru are just cousins!! Seriously! I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner!" Eri replied feeling INCREDIBLY guilty.

"You are? So you're related to her??" Kyo questioned kind of confused.

"Yeah we've known each other since we were in dipers so she's more like my little sister but we're not going out anything!!" Eri added looking kind of grossed out.

"Its okay you don't need to worry." Yuki said smiling. "Me and the stupid cat were being rude so we're sorry too." he added.

"Really? Okay good." Eri said relieved. "The last thing I want is to make enemies with my little cousins _friends_."he winked.

Before either of the guys could respond they could distantly hear Tohru say "Diiiiiiiinner!!!"

"Awsomeness!!! Food's ready lets go eat!" Eri suggested.

"Yeah lets." Yuki replied smiling.

"Yeah whatever.."Kyo responded indifferently.

Yeah that's right!!! No cliff hanger!! I think you all should congradulate me! haha :P


	8. Realizing

**A/O: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY RELATED OR ASSOCIATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 8- Realizing

Everybody was just finishing up with dinner and Shigure had dashed off to do his _normal _Shigure things that know no body really knows about. While Yuki and Tohru were left to clear the dishes and battle the evil dish scum yet again. Which left Eri and Kyo in the living room just talking about usual guy stuff.

"So Miss Honda you really have a cousin?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm really sorry I should have told you!" Tohru responded in a slight panic"You see my mom had two sisters. One of the those sisters had a son and that son was mother had died too and he didn't really get along with his father. So he practically lived at our house. Mom would never mind though she'd always welcome him with open arms. When mom died he was always there to cheer me up..like a big brother. He had moved away though shortly afterward and I didn't get to see him." She contiued getting a little quieter while mindlessly scrubbing a dish.

_I'm so sorry Tohru... _Yuki thought to himself feeling like the scum of the earth. _You really have been threw so much..._

"Sohma-kun?? You okay?" Tohru questioned a little nervous.

Quickly Yuki brought himself back. "I'm fine Ms. Honda don't worry." he replied smiling.  
~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~  
Kyo and Eri had been talking for a while and he decided that Eri was pretty cool. He kind of liked him. _Maybe... A little...  
_  
"Hey Kyo I was wondering..." he started then paused shortly afterward.

"Yeah what is it?" Kyo asked slightly interested.

"Naw nevermind it was dumb." Eri responded indifferently.

"I don't care if it was dumb or not! If you got something to say say it!!" Kyo said in return his voice rising.

"Alright if you insist. What do you think about Tohru?" he asked only _slightly_ smirking.

There was a little trace of red on Kyo's cheeks. "What are you talking about???" he questioned angrily

"Dude! Are your cheeks red???" he asked laughing a little.

"What!? Hell no!!! Why would my cheeks be red!?"Kyo yelled angrily "What are you saying anyway??" he questioned.

"Its okay really I won't tell anyone and I'm saying that I have a very distinct impression that you guys like each other." Eri said with a sly smile.

"Where the hell did you get that idea and if you do I swear I'm gonna kick you ass!!!"Kyo yelled again. "Its not like anything could happen anything anyway..." he continued his eyes falling to the floor. _What the hell is going on??? I sound like an idiot why did I get so worked up when he started saying that about Tohru? _Kyo thought to himself.

"The only one that can decide that is yourself. Kyo..if you really want something then go for it there shouldn't be anything that holds you back. You love her and you know it so go and do something about it. Its okay.." Eri replied "Besides that the chances of her getting asked out by some other guy or even Yuki just get higer everyday." he continued.

"It sure as hell is not going to be that damn Yuki!!" Kyo shouted.

"Alright alright point taken but that just makes the chances of it being some other guy even higher. So all I'm saying is if you're planning on doing it you might wanna make it soon." Eri responded calmly "Anyway I'm tired I'm going to bed. Night." he nodded as he went to the spare bedroom Tohru prepared for him since she didn't want him going home in the dark.

Soon afterwards Kyo headed upstairs as well. As he passed Tohru's room quietly he tiptoed inside and there she was sleeping peacefully. Gently he moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

_Could I really love her? _Kyo thought to himself a moment later he quietly closed the door and went off to bed.


	9. The Evenful Schoold Day

**A/O: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOLUTELY RELATED OR ASSOCIATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 9-The Eventful School Day

The morning had come and everybody was getting ready for school except shigure...Who was well..You guessed it no one really knows.

"I'm so excited!!! You get to see Uo and Hana again Eri!" Tohru said buzzing with excitement.

"Oh yeah I remember them!" Are responded grinning.

"Yeah if its exciteing seeing a thug and a witch..." Kyo muttered.

Yuki slapped him hard across the face. "You stupid cat!!! Apologize!" Yuki shouted angrily.

Kyo muttered something under his breath again. "Alright fine I'm sorry okay?" he grumbled.

"Its okay kyo-kun." Tohru said smiling "lets just go to school okay?" she suggested.

Shortly afterward just like always the trio plus one headed off to school. The walk there had gone by quickly until they got there and saw groups of girls huddled together alive with excitement. "Did you see him yet??" said one girl "Yeah! He's so cute!!!" said another girl.

"Oh great... Another fan club.." said a familiar voice. Tohru looked to her left to see her friendUo standing beside her with Hana next to her.

"I don't know. If there is a fan club forming there has to be something to really like about them. I mean look at Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun!" Tohru said brightly.

Yuki was turning more red as each second went by lucking for him nobody really noticed. Kyo was about to open his mouth as if he was going to start yelling again but nothing happened instead he just scowled. "Come on!! Let's just go already." he said gruffly.

"Yeah come on!!!" Erisaid excited and before Tohru had a chance to respond he grabbed her hand and dragged her off to go see who the mystery person was.

"I am perfectly capable of walking just fine thank you now let me go!!!" Tohru said struggling to get her hand away.

"Alright jeezy sorry" Erisaid stifling a laugh. "You should have said so earlier.

"I was trying to!! You weren't listening!!!" responsed Tohru impatiently.

"Okay how many times do you want me to say sorry???"Eri questioned.  
"Hey is there a problem?" Tohru looked behind her to see who the voice was coming from.

_Oh my gosh Mom!! This must be the new student!_ Tohru thought to herself. "No no its okay really. We're related. Cousins to be exact. He's just being mean!" Tohru said playfully sticking her tongue at him.

"For the last time I'm sorry!!!" feeling kind of guilty. "meanie head..." he muttered.

"Jerk face!"Tohru retorted.

"Yeah I can kinda tell." the guy said laughing a little. "I'm Brock Niwa by the way." he added smiling

As usual Tohru put on one of her big smiles and bowed politely."Hi! Its very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda and this is Eri."

Erinodded. "S'up?"

Brock returned the smile._ Tohru huh? She's pretty cute and she doesn't seem like a lot of girls now. I better watch myself though.  
_  
He was didn't quite know what it was but there was something about him that he just didn't like. Maybe it was he didn't trust him or maybe he was just being a jealous little kid but whatever it was he didn't like it.  
_  
Why the hell is that guy looking at Tohru like that??_ _I better get her out of here_.Eri thought to himself "Hey Tohru-chan we better get back to the others don't you think?"

Both of Tohru hands flew to her mouth in utter panic. "Oh my gosh!!! You're right! Well it was very nice talking with youNiwa-san but I have to go. I'll see you later." she said smiling then bolted off to go join them draggingEri behind her.

"That will be nice. I'll look forward to it." Brock responded returning the smile.  
~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

Tohru went to meet up with the others and the classes went by as usual. Then finally school was over and who should she see waiting for her but Haru and Momiji talking with Kyo and Yuki. She was about to go meet up with them when she felt like someone was behind her she turned around to see Brock.

"Hello Niwa-san!" she greeted pleasantly. "How were your classes?"

"They were fine as good as classes normally get anyway." Brock responded smiling.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah I could see that. Its still something we have to do though as much as we don't want to and if you have a good attitude about it. It doesn't seem that bad."

"I'd figure you'd say something like 're really sweet." Brock replied smiling again.

Before Tohru could get a word inYuki came. "Uh.. Miss Honda were you coming?" he asked politely "Kyo is... Well let's just say he's being Kyo."

As if on cue Tohru could hear a "You damn brat who said you could come over?!" and a"WAAAAAAH!!!!SOMEBODY KYO'S PICKING ON ME!!!!" Yuki gave her a 'you see what I mean' look and Tohru couldn't help but start laughing.

"Okay Sohma-kun I'll be right there." Tohru responded a big grin plastered on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow Niwa-san." she said bowing politely.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." replied Brock.

"Tohru Uuuuuu hurry up you slow poke!!!" Both I and Momiji said at the same time.

"Alright I'm coming!" Tohru said still laughing and with that she took off to go join her friends. What she didn't know was that Brock was still watching her leave.

"Just wait... One of these days you **will** be looking at me that way." Brock whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Tohru had caught up with the others and they were all heading home.

"Hey Tohru! I bet I can beat you to the house this time!!" Momiji said with a big smile.

"I guess we'll see about that!" she responded.

"Me too! Me too! I wanna race too!!!" I said getting excited.

"Okay just remember there's no crying when you lose." Tohru said teasing him.

"Like I've said a million times I was NOT crying that time!!! You tripped me and I got something in my eye!" objected I.

"Okay.. Whatever you say I-chan." Tohru said laughing. "Are you going to join Sohma-kun? What about you kyo-kun?" she added

"That has to be the dumbest thing ever I've ever heard!! Why would I ever do anything like that!" Kyo retorted.

Yuki hit upside the head and then said "No thanks Ms. Honda. I think I'll pass this time." Yuki then got closer to whisper something in her ear. "Leave them in the dust."

There was instantly a huge grin across her face. Yuki winked at her and then went to go talk to Haru. She was just about to go line up when she saw a flash of bright orange out the corner of her eye. It was Kyo.

"Look I'm not gonna be in your dumb race so I just wanted to say... Good luck." and just bearly visible there was a small smile on Kyo's face.

Tohru's heart skipped a beat and she felt light as a feather. "Thank you so much Kyo-kun! I'll do my best!!!"

Kyo patted her head. "Yeah I know.." he responded with a slightly bigger smile.

Soon enough they all took off like speeding bullets with Eri slighly a head of Tohru and Momiji just a little behind her. They were about half way there when Tohru caught up with him and got to the steps first just by a hair. Amused with herself once again there was one of her big smiles plastered on her face.

"I can't believe I did it!" Tohru said still getting over the shock.

"Yeah yeah... I just let you win cuz you're my baby cousin and all." Eri said.

"Awww thanks!!! That's so sweet Eri-chan!" Tohru responded giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"EWWWWW COODIES!!!" said Eri running to the kitchen for hot water. Tohru giggled.

"I'm happy for you Tohru-chan!! You did a really good job!" Momiji said smiling.

Tohru smiled back. "Thanks Momiji! What did you want for dinner?"

"Um Um... I don't know you pick!!" he responded.

"Well I don't know either! Why don't we ask Sohma-kun, Haru-san, and Kyo-kun what they want?" she suggested.

"Yeah yeah!! Let's do that!" said Momiji happy with the idea. "I don't like chooseing."

Tohru laughed a little. "I don't either! So we'll just wait for the others. Besides that I wouldn't want to choose something they wouldn't like."

Not long after they hadagreed had the others come in through the door.

"Hello there Haru-san! I Haven't seen for a while. How have you been?" Tohru asked smiling brightly.

Haru sat in the most comfortable chair he could find and smiled a little. "Fine."

"Whatda ya want for dinner me and Tohru can't decide!" Momiji chimed in.

"We haven't leeks for a while." Yuki said sounding vaugley hopeful.

"Are you stupid I hate leeks!!! Are you trying to kill me rat boy because if I die I'm going to haunt your dumb ass until you die!" yelled kyo.

"I like soup..." Haru said in his monotone voice.

"What about Misao Soup?" suggested Tohru.

"That sounds wonderful Ms. Honda that's a great idea!" Yuki said smiling.

"That's okay..I guess..." Kyo shrugged.  
~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

After an hour or two had passed everyone finished dinner and the disheswere done now they werejust kicking back relaxing with Shigure not surprisingly no where to be seen.

"So what's this I here about a new guy?" asked Haru

"His name is Brock Niwa. I talked to him for a little bit today he seemed really nice." Tohru answered

"Yeah and he_ sooo _has a crush on her." Eri chimed in laughing.

"Oh really?" Haru responded intriged.

"He does not! We're just friends!!" Tohru objected.

"Think whatever you want my little cousin of mine but you can't avoid the truth." He said teasing her and discreatly adding a sideways glance towards Kyo who was _pretending _not to listen.

"Well I think its time for Momiji and I to head back." said Haru after a little while.

"B-B-But I wanted to stay with Tohru some more!!! You're no fun Haru!" Momiji whined.

"Yeah yeah I know it but you'll get over it." Haru responded indifferently. "Come on lets go say good-bye."

"Okay..." Momiji muttered defeated.

"Bye! I'll see you two tomorrow!" Tohru said waving at them.

They both waved back and thenwent out the door. After while both Yuki and Kyo said good night to Eri and Tohru and went up to bed. Which left Eri and Tohru in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Hey Eri today I got this feeling that you really didn't like Niwa-san." Tohru said a little concerned.

"Well..yeah I guess you could say that." Eri said.

"But why??? I don't understand." Tohru questioned.

"Its kind of hard to explain.I guess I have a hard time trusting him. I mean, I wasn't just teasing you when I said that I think he likes you I was being serious too. I..I guess I just want you to be careful." Eri responded.

_So has he been worried about me this entire time? _Tohru thought to herself. "Its okay really. There's no need to worry about me Eri-chan. Everything will be okay. Alright?" she said hugging him.

Eri smiled."If you insist but I swear you say one word and I'll kick his ass for ya okay?"

"I really don't think that will be needed but I promise if it is you'll be the first to know." Tohru responded returning the smile.

"Okay but Its getting late so I think I'll head home okay?" Eri said. He could see just a flicker of saddness in her eyes.

_It seems like he just got here mom.. It seems so soon. _Tohru thought to herself. As if reading her mind Eri gave her a big smile and a hug.

"Its not like I'm disappearing forever silly. I'm goin to walk right back here before school starts and then coming home wiht you guys. If anything there is only a meesly 10 hour gap." He said laughing.

Realizing his point Tohru was laughing also she felt kind of silly when he put it that way. "Then I guess I'll see you right back here bright and early right???"

"Of course now seriously I have to go now." Eri said again.

"Okay nightie night sweet dreams!" Tohru said waving good bye.

Eri nodded and waved back and then headed out the door.


	10. The Walk From School

**a/o: I don't know if you've noticed but Tohru usually calls Yuki 'Sohma-kun' and I've decided that she's just going to call him Yuki from now on and she's just going to call Kyo Kyo. No Particular reason just wanted to change it! xD Well here's the next chapater hop you like it!!^^**

**THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOULUTELY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED WITH THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 10- The Walk from School

The sound of an endless annoying alarm clock was ringing loudly. Lazily Tohru lifted her had to shut it off. She moaned tiredly not wanting to get up and then yawned. Tohru rubbed her eyes hoping against hope that possibly the sleep would go away faster. Finally she pryed herself out of bed.

Tohru sighed as she was getting out of her pale yellow pajamas and deciding what she was going to wear for that day. "I guess this is what I get for staying up late huh Mom? I really should be more responsible than this..." After another moment or two of beating herself up she realized that this wasn't going to get her anywhere and everyone was probably wondering when breakfast was going to be ready. Quickly she picked something out and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Now let's see... What to make?" She pondered out loud. "Well first I can make green tea! I'm every will like that right? Hmmm... Now what to eat? Oh! What about rice porridge! That's it! I'll make that!"

Not long after she had gotten all of the things that she needed did she hear the guys moving around upstairs" _I guess they'll be down soon! _Tohru thought to herself happily.

About ten to fifteen minutes had gone by when Shigure was the first to come down.

"Yuumers!! That tea smells excellent Tohru!!!" he said maybe slightly suspiciously but what he might have meant nobody knows.

"Why thank you Shigure-san!" She responded beaming. "I hope you like it I'm kind of experimenting with it."

"Oh Tohru! As long as its something you'er making I'm sure everyone will like it!"

Kyo had over heard the conversation and gave him a waring look as went to get the plates.

Shigure pouted. "Honestly! Why is it that I'm always the one that is accused of being the bad guy around here!!!"

"Because its you..." the cat had replied simply.

Shigure threw his hands up in the air. "Oh I give up!!" he whinned.

Yuki was the last to come down. He trudged the down the stairs dragging his feet with every step obviously still out of it and still in sleep mode. Afraid Yuki was going to bump into something Tohru had decided to say something.

"Um... Y-Yuki...?"

Drowsily he sat himself down at the table and yawned sleepily. "I'm fine Ms. Honda don't worry. So what's for breakfast?"

By now the smells were through out the entire house and was just about to be served.

"Okay... If you say so." Tohru said reluctantly. "We're having rice porridge! There's also some green tea if you want some!"

Soon enough everyone was done eating and was now heading out the door to go to school. Kyo and Yuki proceeded with their normal arguments with Tohru every so often attempting to play the part of the 'peace maker'.

It was a cool winter day that morning and the wind managed to stay down but it was still chilly regardless. The trees had gone from there pretty shades of red, orange, and yellow to being completely bare with snow scattered on some of the branches along with the roofs on the houses and covering a majority of the ground. What was not covered in snow was covered in ice.

"Will you guys hurry up?! I'm freezing my ass off!" Kyo said angrily

"Nobody said that you had to walk with us you stupid cat. In fact! It would made my morning if you just would've gone ahead." Yuki retorted.

"Well who said I didn't want to you damn rat!? Honestly I don't know what even keeps me here!"

"Its not like I want to be here anymore than you do you stupid cat!"

Tohru continued to walk quietly at their sides her eyes glued to ground terrified that she would do something wrong and she would be the next one they yelled at. By this time knowing them for we'll say two years she was used to this bickering for the most part. The two guys had picked up on her thought waves instantly. This particuarly easy seeing as she was an open book who couldn't hide anything from anyone even if her life depended on it.

"Ms. Honda?"

"Hm? What is it?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well..um you do realize that we would never yell at you right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah I mean.. Its not like we don't like being with you or anything..." Kyo said akwardly.

Tohru's face popped up eagerly and she lit up like a christmas tree "Really??" she squeaked.

Yuki smiled. "Of course Ms. Honda don't ever let yourself think otherwise."

"Yeah seriously did you really think that we would ever stop liking and drop you just like that? I mean c'mon that has to be one of the dumbest ideas ever."

Finally after a few more minutes they had reached their school and the day gone by normally with nothing out of the ordinary happening. After school was over Tohru had gotten the last of her things and waited at the usual meeting place for Yuki and Kyo. After awhile she looked at the clock and there was still no sign of the rat or the cat anywhere. _This is weird mom... Do you think they had something to do and left right away? _She decided to wait five more minutes and then head home.

The five minutes had gone by and again there was still no sign of them. _Hmmm I guess they already went home mom. They must've had something really important to do. I guess I'll just head home. _On the way there she explored her mind for possibilies of why they weren't there. _OH! I bet they both thought the other one was going to do it!! So Yuki thought Kyo was doing it and Kyo thought Yuki was doing it! _ She laughed to herself. She knew they would never do something like this on purpose. They said that they wouldn't this morning. So it was obviously an accident a mere mistake in communication...right?

Tohru frowned. _They would never do anything like that and that's that! _She scolded herself firmly. She was just about to cross the street when she heard a familar voice to her right greet her.

~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

Meanwhile Shigure sat at the table skimming the newspaper that was in front of him while Kyo flipped threw the channels. A few moments had passed when Yuki had come through the door. Kyo looked expecting to see Tohru but when he didn't he immediately got angry.

"You damn rat where's Tohru?!"

"What do you mean I thought she was with you??"

"So you left her at the school?!"

"Yes because I thought she was with you you stupid cat!"

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!!"

"Then don't act stupid stupid..."

"Okay okay let's approach this calmly..." Shigure interjected before Kyo could get a word in. "Tohru's a smart girl so she probably figured out early on that you had gone ahead thinking that you both thought the other was walking with her am I right? And c'mon people this is Tohru we're talking about its not she's going to stump in here in huff. She'll understand she's pretty good at that kind of thing if you haven't noticed."

Niether of the boys said anything and remained quiet not really knowing what to say or how to retort.

"So to make sure this doesn't happen again why don't you all leave from school together just like you leave from here together. Just a thought. I'm sure it would be a bad idea though if one or both of you go back. I'm sure she'd like that."

Kyo got up first and he headed out the door.

~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

"So what are you doing walking by yourself Tohru? Don't you usually walk with your friends, the Sohmas?"

"Well yeah, but I guess there was a miscommunation or something," Tohru laughed a little. "I don't think I'd be surprised if I saw one of them when I get about half way there,"

Brock's face slightly redded. "You won't mind if I do it would you?"

"Well..." she hesitated. _What should I say?! Should I tell him I can't?? What if I do tell him I can't though does that mean that he will hate me?! Ooooh I don't like the idea of being hated... What if I do? It could be that he really wants to be nice and mom always said to give people the benefit of the dout but what will Yuki and Kyo think???! I'm sure as soon as they see us walking they're going to think I'm mad at them for not walking with me and that I don't like them anymore or I like them less for doing it or I just like him more! What should I do Mom!? And he's still just standing there waiting for answer but I still don't know what to say!!!_

"Please?" he asked asked again with a sweetness that reminded her a little of Yuki.

"O-O-O..kay..." she agreed reluctantly. Tohru began walking stiffly, but walking never the less. The guilt of walking with Brock and not any of the Sohmas built and built. Was she really doing the right thing? Would they really understand if they happened to see her? Tohru had begun to lose herself in her thoughts and she had completely forgotten they it was in the middle of winter and there was ice everywhere. Tohru was still thinking and then she had slipped there was a small 'eep' and she had closed her eyes ready to brace herself for the icy landing she was going to have only... Nothing happened? This wasn't right how could she not have fallen by now? Forgetting for a moment that she wasn't dealing with someone who had a zodiac curse she hadn't realized that Brock had caught her.

"I would never let you fall..." he whispered in her ear.

Tohru got up quickly. At that it wasn't physically possible for to any redder than she already was. She glued her eyes to her feet and didn't move a muscle. " T-Thank you..." she said quietly then she turned around and continued her to her house.

Brock however lightly and very gently grabbed her hand and spun her around making sure that she wouldn't fall on the ice and he pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to protest and keeping on walking but his grip was firmer but at the same time it was gentle. She could feel his on her back and she could hear his heart beating. Was this what it was like to be held?

"I-I- I can't I'm sorry! I have to go!! I really have to go they're going to be so worried about me! I have to go" she protested.

"Please... Don't runaway.. Just let me hold you. I need to know what it's like to hold you. I'm not an idiot Tohru... I know that you're in love with Kyo... But still just a little while longer. If this is the closest I'm going to get to you then I'll take it."

Tohru flushed there so many things she didn't understand now. She...she was in love with Kyo? That would make sense. Everytime she saw him smile she could feel herself melt. He could be just sitting there and she would have to smile. She blinked in confusion. "huh?" she asked innocently.

"You're in love with him..." he said with a sad gaze that made her slightly blush and almost break her heart. She had never had this happen to her. Then she could here foot steps behind her and she turned around to see who it was and sure enough it was Kyo.

"I'll see you later Tohru." Brock said smiling. You wouldn't have been able to guess that smile was the saddest look on a person's you ever would have seen just a moment ago.

"Bye." She said returning the smile after she had seen him walk away she met up with Kyo and smiled at him.

"Sorry for the mix up..." Kyo started.

"Oh no no its okay I understand really! I knew you wouldn't have left me there on purpose!!" Tohru laughed.

"Yeah so you ready to go home?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. What do you feel like for dinner?

"I dunno samon I guess." th

her thou

"Yeah! That sounds great!"

They had started walking to the house and Tohru began to lose herself in her thoughts. Was she really in with Kyo? ...Could he possibly like her? Kyo could tell that she had zoned out.

"Hey Tohru, what's wrong? Did something happen back there?"

"No no its ok really don't worry about me okay?"

Kyo gave her a skeptical look. "You sure? I mean..you would have said something right?"

"Of course! You'd be the first to know!" Tohru replied smiling.

A few moments had passed when finally they were on the door step of Shigure's house. "Glad to hear it." Before Tohru even realized what he was doing. Quickly his lips lightly brushed her forehead and he turned and went inside leaving Tohru stunned.


	11. Cover Up

Chapter Eleven- Cover Up

At that moment Tohru could not have felt more dizzy. She held her hand to her head hoping that it would steady it. What had just happend?? Did what think just happen really did? It couldn't be!!! "So that would have to mean..." Tohru could hear heart beat in her ears and her whole face flush red. "That would mean he'd like me..." There was no way physically possible for to be any happier. She felt she could fly.

Realizing what time it was though. She quickly went inside she had just enought time to get the laundry started before she headed off to work.

"I still don't see why I have to go there are plenty of other people." Yuki grumbled.

"Go to what?" Tohru questioned.

"Oh there is this stupid council thing that's happening and _supposedly _its important."

"Well I have to go to work so I could walk with you part of the way if you like. If you think it might make it better."

"That would most definitly would Ms. Honda thank you.

During all of this discussion Shigure had been poking around in the fringe for any of Tohru's left-overs and once he found what he wanted he dashed off to his study to _supposedly _work on his manuscript that would be due in two days. Yuki ignored this and sat the table reading waiting for Tohru.

"I'll just be a few minutes. I promise!!" Tohru said and darting up the stairs bu beforet she did when she didn't anyone was watching she discreatly gave Kyo a small kiss on the cheek. Kyo's eyes doubled in size and subcounsciouly he lifted his hand to touch his cheek. Someone had seen though and the someone was Yuki.

Tears began pricking the back of eyes and he could feel his stomach lurch. Suddenly, the idea of walking with her seemed unbearable. How was he ever going to look in eyes? Let alone walking or talking to her. It wasn't fair. She was the one who had broke threw his shell. It was her who squeezed her way into his heart and opened it up. When he didn't think it was possible It was her... Who he had fallen in love with. She had repaired his heart when nobody else had tried. **She** was the one who hadn't stolen it and hadn't given it back and now there wasn't anything he could do for it. It was obvious and very clear who she had chosen.

"Yuki? Are you alright?? Are you sure you can go to this? Maybe you should stay home." Tohru said bring him back looking really concerned.

"No, really don't worry Ms. Honda. I'm fine are you ready to go?" Yuki didn't know how or why it was so easy to lie but it was done easily never the less. It was helpful that Tohru was naturally a really clueless and gullible person.

"Okay... If you're really sure. Let's go!" she said cheerfully as she normally did.

Yuki had somehow managed to keep covering up until he had to part ways with her and when she gave that same big smile and wave good bye he had returned it even though he was sure she could see threw it and see the daggers that were stabbing him everywhere on the inside. She had not said anything wheather she would next time though he wasn't really sure. He knew that eventually he would have to tell her he would be very careful to say it in a way that didn't make her worry about him. He would make sure of it. Tohru must be happy that was his number one priority. Suddenly, he heard a voice that had pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Yuki!" Brock greeted. "Where's Tohru?"

"Oh, she had to work tonight." he replied casually trying to ignore the lurch in his stomach at the sound of her name. Brock however, could see right threw his act and had decided to do a little experiment.

"Too bad..I would've had fun if she was,"

Yuki could feel his rage boil over and his eyes double in size. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! DON'T YOU **EVER **TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!!!!" he screamed. "If you even think about doing that again..."

"Oh, I get it, so you do love her." Brock replied smugly.

Yuki could feel his face redded. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, seriously? I see the way you look at her. Everyone does. You'd have to be completely brainless not to know. Oh wait, she dosen't know does she? Or maybe its because your the 'nice guy' and don't want her to know,"

"For the last time shut the fuck up!!! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't?"

"No, you don't! She's not just some girl!! You don't get it! If you had any idea of what she's done-"

"Again, why don't you tell her?" he intreruppted quietly.

"Because..she deserves to be happy even if its not with me..."

Brock just looked at him. How was he still standing there? How was it that he could keep himself from breaking down?

A few moments had passed and Yuki was at the school and just as he suspected he was the only one working. Even with all of the distractions he had managed to get a decent amout done and was pretty impressed with himself. Finally, it was about seven o'clock and time to call it quits and for everyone to start heading home. Yuki said good bye to everyone and started heading in the direction of Tohru's building. It was about seven fifteen when he got there and Tohru had popped her head threw the door.

"I'm almost done!! Hang in there just give give five minutes tops!" Tohru said smiling.

Like she said she came out five minutes later and she could sense there was something weighing on Yuki's mind. She didn't want to pry or seem bothersome but she didn't like the idea of keeping whatever was bothering him to himself. She wanted to be able to be there for him. He was her best friend after all and that's what they were suppose to do for each other. So was she not being a good friend by not asking? Did he not think she could do anything? _No..that can't be right... We've haven 't had problems like that before have we?_ Tohru thought.

Yuki had instantly picked up on her wave lengths with ease as usual. The time had finally come the only question that remained was how was he going to put it? He, of course, had to put it in a way that wouldn't make her worry or upset or guilty for her choice. How in the world was that even going to be possible though? Tohru was obviously going to pick up what he really meant she wasn't stupid after all and very perceptive. No matter how many different ways you were going to look at it. There was definitly not going to be an easy way. _Well here goes nothing... _he thought.

"Tohru..?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well..there's something you need to know but I'm not sure how to put it..."

"Oh, well take your time! I'm in no hurry and don't forget you can tell me absolutely anything!"

"Yeah..I know." he smiling sweetly. "Well you see..the thing is... ..I saw..."

Instantly Tohru knew what he was talking about and her whole face flushed a red that was deeper and brighter that he had ever seen her before. Seeing her like that for a split second almost made him want to laugh but he had surpressed when she opened her mouth to speak. "Yuki I- I- Yuki... I'm so sorry you had to see that..." she finally said her eyes sinking to the floor.

"You can't help who you love," he said simply. "Just promise me that you'll be happy... and..don't forget.. My heart has always belonged to you and it always will be.."

"Yuki you're going to make me cry..."

"Oh no! Don't do that! Seriously, I'll be fine but if you're not happy then I'll never be able to forgive you." he said smiling.

"Okay..I promise..."

"Good, now what do you say we start going home? I bet the others are getting hungry don't you think? They're also probably wondering where we are,"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah, you're right," But as much as Tohru tried she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off. She wasn't sure if Yuki was being completely honest. She knew if he wasn't it was her benefit of course and her wasn't doing it on purpose, but she couldn't for the life of her get rid of that guilt.

"Tohru, seriously! Cheer up! You feeling guilty is making me feel guilty! Trust me, everything will be fine. You can't expect things to get any better if you don't cheer up in the first place,"

She saw his point, and when he put it that way it did seem kind of silly. A situation is what you make of it after all and if she kept feeling sorry for him or even herself, obviously, things weren't going to get better. Once she realized this at that moment she felt kind of dump. '_What am I doing mom!? Yuki's right!'_

"Yeah you're right..I should really stop being gloomy,"

"So can you smile for me now? Please??" he begged.

For the first time in a while Tohru started laughing. She hadn't seen Yuki act like that in a while and it was just what she needed.

"That's even better!" he said looking excited.

Finally they were walking threw the door and as expected they were faced with a lot of complaining and angry yelling.

"Where the hell were you!? I'm starving!!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry!!!" Tohru said going into a panic then scurying to the kitchen. "It won't take me any time at all! How do you guys feel about hamburgers??"

"I don't care! Just make anything jeeze!"

"Just because she's your girlfriend now doesn't mean you can order her around,"

"Wha-"

"Oh, about to contridict me? Go ahead tell me I'm wrong...I'd be glad to take her for myself," he added quietly so only Kyo would hear him.

"Don't even think about it!!!"

"So you're admitting it then? You're admitting that you love her and she's your girlfriend." As much as this would hurt him later Yuki was going to have as much fun with it now.

Kyo's face darkened and thought that he could really kill him at that moment. "Will you shut up!? I never said that either quit putting word into my mouth!!!"

"What are you talking?" Tohru asked looking confused and slightly worried holding a bowl of hamburger meat.

"Nothing!" they both said simotainously.

"Okay...? If you're sure." Just then she heard the phone ringing and she went to go answer it both the rat and cat sighed with relief at the distraction.

"Hello Sohma Residence Tohru speaking," she greeted pleasantly. All at once she could feel her face turn as white as a sheet and hear the bowl shattering as she dropped it.

Both of the boys came running to see what the commotion was about.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"Yes, please tell us who was on the phone? You look terrible," Yuki added

Tohru took a deep breath. "I-I-It was Akito..." she whispered.


	12. Visting

**A/O: I have spent a long time deciding on wheather to make Akito male or female and I can't decide so I'm doing both! xD You can interpret it however you want to. When I use the following word it means Akito: (s)he. This way if you think of akito as a boy you can take the 's' away. If you think of Akito as girl then add it! It's entirely up to you~! It makes no difference to me.^^**

**THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN ABSOULUTELY NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 12- Visiting

All of the blood left Yuki's face and Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did Akito want?" Kyo asked coldly.

"Well..um... (S)H-He wanted me to come visit..." The brown hair girl replied quitely.

"There is no way in hell!!! You're not going and that's final!"

"You stupid cat, just because you say that doesn't mean that she can do that,"

"So we should just let her go! Is that it!?"

"Of course not, but what choice do we have?"

The orange cat didn't reply. What choice did they have? If she didn't go Akito would get angry but why would (s)he want to see her? If Tohru did go she could potentially lose her memory.

"M-Maybe I could go..just to see what Akito wanted,"

Both of the boys looked at her astounded. After a few moments Yuki finally said something, "But Tohru, you realize if you go..you might not be able to come back..don't you?"

"Yeah..but if I don't we'll be in just as much trouble. Akito will know that if I don't go it will be because of you guys and the first people (s)he'll blame is you and I **won't** have that..." She said sternly looking both of them full in the face. Her determined gaze didn't falter and she didn't look away. She knew perfectly well what would come if she did but she wasn't going to let them hide her and then have them get hurt at the expense. "If anything happened to you guys..I don't know what I'd do... I can't..lose you..." she added quietly

"Tohru, think about this for a second," Kyo begged "You can't go. What if it turns out that you can't come back?"

"Well..then I guess that's what's going to happen. I'm not going to say that I'm not scared because I am. I'm terrified..but I love you guys... You're my unbiological family" she said with a small laugh "..I can't have anything happen to you... So if I can prevent it by going and letting Akito do whatever (s)he wants to do then that's what I'm willing to do..." she replied calmly tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"So there's no way you're going to reconsider and think this over?" Yuki asked a little hopeful.

"No... I've made up my mind. You'll be with me though..right?"

"Of course, every step of the way." Kyo replied wiping the tears away. Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tohru looked at them she wanted so desperately to tell how much that would mean to her. How much seeing them their gave her more strength then they could possibly imagine. However, no words were coming and no amount of words seemed to do it justice. Instead all she could say was, "Thank you so much," as more tears began to fall. She tried to put all of her gratefulness and her appreciation in those few words and even at the end she still wasn't statisfied.

Yuki gave her a pat on the shoulder. "There's no need to say thank you," he said smiling warmly

Shigure came in and for prbably once in his life he was completely speechless. Apparently, he had over heard everything. "You're a brave girl Tohru..I tip my hat to you."

"Who me?? No, I don't think so..."

Both of the guys rolled their eyes. "So when are you suppose to go?" Kyo asked after a little bit.

"Well.." she hesitated "It was suppose to be tonight..."

"What time??" Yuki asked urgently

Tohru looked at the clock. "In two hours..." she whispered.

"Well then..we better get started on dinner hadn't we?" Shigure stated calmly.

After they had eaten dinner they heard a car beeping for them. Guessing it was Hatori Tohru went to go look out the window and sure enough Tohru could see the shiny black car pulled up next to the house.

She had opened the door but couldn't manage to bring her feet forward. She felt frozen where she was standing and she couldn't for the life of her move forward or backward.

After standing there a few more moments she could feel a gentle hand on her back trying to get her to move forward.

"Its okay Tohru..don't be scared I'm right here," Kyo whispered.

Slowly Tohru began moving forward every so often making sure Yuki and Kyo were still behind her. Finally they got in the car and were on there way. Tohru took a deep breath attempting to calm herself down. When that didn't work she tried distracting herself by looking out the window. _Neat! Its snowing. _She thought to herself. It seemed oddly silent when she looked out. Normally she would see kids making snow men, or having snowball fights, the wind blowing the snow this way and that. Today, it was different. She continued to watch the snow fall slowly straight down. After another ten minutes they were there.

Are you ready?" Yuki asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tohru replied

Yuki gave her a big half hug so he wouldn't transform, "You'll do fine. Tohru..we're not going to let anything happen to you... I promise,"

Tears began pricking at her eyes again but before they could fall Yuki had wiped them. "I'll miss you..."

"Don't say that because you won't have to because you're going to be coming back. You'll see and you'll wonder why you doubted me,"

"Come on Tohru," Kyo said.

Yuki smiled encouragingly and motioned her to keep moving.

Tohru started walking towards the door of the main house and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion and every second that had passed by seemed like an hour. Finally after what seemed like like years she had reached Akito's door and was about to open it but hesistated.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyo asked.

"Its just...if I take one more step... I might be the last time I see the inside of this building,"

"You're just realizing that now??" Kyo asked a little agitated. Tohru flinched. "I'm sorry... I just don't feel like losing you right after I finally got you,"

"Kyo...I don't think I could ever truly forget about you..."

Tohru took a deep breath once again and opened the door. Instantly she could feel an icy shiver engulf her as if the wind from outside were in the room. Slowly she walked forward and kneeled infront of Akito. Shortly afterwards she could hear the door open and see Hatori coming in followed by Kyo and Yuki. Hatori went to stand behind Akito's right side as Yuki and Kyo stood on both sides of Tohru a little ways back.

"..Do you know why you're hear?" Akito asked.

"Well um... N-Not really," she replied quietly.

"Because it's your fault everyone hated me!" (s)he snapped. "Do you really think they would smile at you the same way as me!?"

"T-That's terrible..." she replied quietly tears begining to fall. "I'm so sorry... That wasn't my intention at all." she contined desperately.

"W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"

"Because I'm scared..Akito. I'm scared of being alone. You're scared too..aren't you? You're scared because you think everyone is going to leave you and you'll be alone,"

"How dare you! You don't know me! Don't pretend to know me!!!!"

"I-Its true though... Akito..please.... I-I..don't want to leave!! Not after doing everything with them! Like going to school, eating meals and...staying together!!! I-I-I-... I love them..I don't know what I would do without them. I can't...be alone anymore... I need them..."

Akito slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the floor half-motionless. Everybody fiber of Yuki's and Kyo's body wanted to scream out in outrage and rush to her side but Hatori shook his head a worried expression on his face.

**"SHUT UP!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE FOR ME! ALL FOR ME!!! YOU STOLE THEM AND THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!!!"**

"I-I'm sorry..Akito..." Tohru whispered tears begining to fall. "That must be really hard. I can't imagine how hard that is. I'm so sorry..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU'RE NOT! HATORI!!! ERASE HER MEMORIES!!! DO IT NOW!!!

"No!!" both the boys screamed. Hatori was stircken and he looked down at the girl. "I SAID DO IT NOW!!!" Slowly Hatori walked over towards her and made sure she did not have any injuries. Tohru looked up at him. "Its okay Hatori please don't be sorry okay? Its not your fault,"

A single tear began to form on Hatori's usually expressionless face. How did she know? How did she know to say exactly those words? "Thank you Tohru..." Was the only thing he could mangage to get out.

All Tohru could hear were Yuki's and Kyo's voices and then there was nothing.

~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~~ஐ~~ ~

It was about two days and slowly Tohru began to wake up and she began to make the figure of a small man sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Grandpa?"

"How are you feeling?" The small man asked

"I'm doing fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when they dropped you off you seemed pretty sick,"

A puzzled look crossed Tohru's face. "They? Who's they?"

"Well you're friends from school that you're always with," Tohru's grandpa replied a little confused.

Of couse! Now everything made sense you was probably talking about Uo and Hana. Only she couldn't remember spending time with them recently. She couldn't remember spending time with anyone.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Kyokyo?"

Tohru laughed a little. "I'm Tohru granpa."

A few moments had passed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no! Grandpa, what time is it!?" Tohru asked urgently.

"Its 7:30 why do you ask?"

"I'm going to be late for school that's probably Uo and Hana waiting for me!"

Quickly after her grandfater left she got dressed and dashed down stairs. She opened the door to see Uo and Hana standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" Uo asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" she said in her usual cheerful tone.

They got there shortly and continued with their classes same as usual. Only Tohru couldn't shake the feeling off all day that there was something that she was forgetting. In a daze she went off to lunch trying to think of what it could be. What she didn't realize though was the line was closer than she thought and she ended up bumping into Yuki's shoulder. ****A/O: He's pretty tall so we're going to say that her head bumped into him so it wasn't enought for a transformation****

Just like predictable Tohru would normally do she went into a panic. "I'm soooo sorry Sohma-kun! That was all my fault!!!"

"No no its okay. You did nothing wrong really." he replied faking one of his sweet smiles. It was true... She really had forgotten everything.

"If you say so..." she said quietly and she smiled and went off to join Hana and Uo. Yuki counted the steps she took. He wanted nothing more to go after her but he knew that she wouldn't know what was going on.

Several days had gone by until it was a week at the Sohma Estate and Shigure's house. Everything seemed empty and oddly quiet even Shigure and Ayame had lossed their bounceness and will to be well we'll say _different_. One day everyone decided to gather at Shigure's house.

Momiji frowned "There has to be something we can do though! I for one am getting tired of all this gloom!"

"You're forgetting that even if tried something it wouldn't amount to anything because she doesn't remember," Hatori commented.

Kagura started pouting. "So we're not even going to try?? We're just going to give up then?"

"Unless you can come with something brillant!" Kyo lashed out.

"Kyo! You're so mean to me!!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Is this really the time for this? Seriously, maybe you two would be better off getting a room,"

"You little brat!!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

Kisa kept her eyes on the floor. "Hiro... Please? Could you try not to be so mean to everyone. Just try..please?"

Hiro remained silent and didn't say anything for a while and after a bit he nodded.

"Ha'ri... Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

Shigure got of _his _looks on his face, "Maybe there's something Kyo could do,"

Everyone turned Kyo who was trying to hide the fact that is his cheeks were turning a darker red as each second went by.

"Awww how cute!" Shigure said giggling and as expected Kyo hit him upside the head.

"Haaatoriiii!!!"

"I'm sorry but you deserved it that time..."

"So what are you waiting for you stupid cat go do something about it..." Yuki ordered.

"Who said I could even if I wanted to!?" Kyo shouted angrily. "Don't you think I want to!??"

The little tiger slowly walked up to him lightly began tugging on his sleeve. "Please Kyo... Could please try to bring sissy back? Please? I..I really miss her..."

Kyo knelt down so he was at eye level with her and he gave her a hug. "I miss her too," he said as was patting her head.

"Again, this raises the question: What are doing still sitting here?"

"Alright fine! I'm going, are you happy!?"

"Yes. You better bring her back though because if you don't I'm going to kick your ass. No pressure though..."

"Thanks..." muttered Kyo.

"So..so you're going to try?" Kisa asked pulling on his sleeve.

"I'll do my best Kisa." he said patting her on the head and with that he headed out the door. Meanwhile Tohru was out with Uo and Hana hanging out and doing a little window shopping. ****a/o: there're memories were erased as well because of Tohru losing her memory. To them they are people from school.****

"Hey Tohru, come look at this!!" Uo called

Uo was a few buildings a head of them at the end of the block in front of a pawn shop.

"Very interesting..." Hana commented was they had all met up. "Its a zodiac calendar,"

"Ow!!" Tohru winced as she was holding her stomach.

"Tohru, what's wrong!?" Uo questioned.

Zodiac...? Where did that come from? How could that seem so familar. "I..I don't know..." she answered breathlessly. _Why? Why is my heart feels like its being squeezed? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something mom? _Tohru looked at the calendar again. It was beautifully decorated with yellow and purple stars boardering it and a red background with light blue numbers. _Year of the dog..that's my year... I still remember the stories mom would tell me but why do I still feel something is missing? _Tohru glanced at the little picture of the rat that was beside its year and could feel her chest want to shatter. Lightly, she placed her fingers on the picture and there was a small flash and suddenly for a split second she was in a open air bath._ I've never been in a open air bath before though..have I?_

"Tohru..perhaps we should go back you look like you're about to faint," Hana suggested.

_F-fainting...? _Tohru repeated to herself.

"Yeah you need your rest kid maybe it was something you ate," Uo agreed.

"Yeah..you're probably right it was probably something I ate. I'm so sorry to put you through all of this though and we've been planning this for so long."

"Don't worry about it we would much rather have you resting. There will be other times we can do this." Hana replied.

"Hana's right, so do you think you can head back?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, let's go."

It wasn't too long before everyone had reached Tohru's house and were walking with her every step of the way. It was when they could see her house that Tohru had politley made them go home and told them not to worry about her.

"You're sure right?" Uo asked giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm positive!! I feel fine now, really! So don't worry. Thank you so much for worry about me though. It makes me so happy!"

"Just don't go scaring us like that ever again! I swear I think I was having a heart attack and you just shortened my by 10 years!" Uo said jokingly.

Tohru looked down a guilty look plastered on her face. "I'm sorry..."

Hana gave her a reasurring smile and hugged her. "Its okay just as long as you're okay now. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright!" she answered brightly.

After a few moments they turned away and started walking home. While Tohru was waving from behind same as usual. Suddenly, she could hear someone behind her and turned around to see the source of it. Just roughly 2 feet from her she could a tall boy with bright orange carrot top hair and amber eyes. Tohru's legs began buckeling and she thought she feel the ground move beneth her.

"Tohru..."

"Um...Hi. H-How..how do I know you?"

"Tohru please you've got to remember!" Kyo looked at beseachingly.

Tohru was paralyzed where she shold looking back into those same amber eyes. _Why do those eyes look so familiar...? _"I..I'm sorry..?"

"Tohru its me! You've go to remember. You have to come back we miss you... Kisa misses you, Yuki misses you... I MISS YOU!!!" he screamed.

Tohru still continued to stand there looking back at him confused as ever. Absent mindedly she put her fingers to the side of her eyes and could feel hot tears wanting to be released. _Why am I crying? Why do I feel so sad?_

Without even realizing it Kyo's face was inches away from her own and he was placing both hands on the corner of her eyes wiping the tears away.

"How do I-" But before she could finish Kyo placed his lips on her own lacing his fingers with hers. There was a flash of whit light and all the memories washed over Tohru liake a wave for the ocean.

_"__Who's in the forest strolling?? The birds and the bees sing Momiji." "What the hell is that...?" "Its my song I made it up!" "So why don't you sing something that isn't so annoying?? "Just sing it! Tohru you sing too!!!"_

_"My word, do my eyes decieve me or is there a strange young girl standing on my porch?" "Ahh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I was just looking I didn't mean to barge in without permission!!"_

_"Tell me..when the snow melts what does it become?" "Huh? Hmmm..let's see... It becomes spring right?_

_"Hatsuharu I don't understand how did you manage to convince hime that's your natural hair color?" "Heh alright...why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"_

_"You know you can tell people what you want its annoying it you do it all the time but I'd say in your case you can stand to speak up for yourself a little more complain a little get upset or something. Let people know what's on your mind. Its what you gotta do sometimes."_

_"So you're one Yuki's classmates from school. Lets start again hi I'm Shigure Yuki's older and much less violent cousin."_

_'I know one thing I know I always want to remember the way I feel right now..about everyone... Every moment I live in this house is dear to me. I don't ever want to forget it..."_

_"Ah! You're Tohru!! Right?? Tohru Honda??? Did I get it right?? "Uh-huh,that's me!" "Now me, guess who I am!" "You're Momiji." "Ah! You remembered my name! I'm so happy! Tohru, let's be friends okay??" "Sure!" _

_*Yuki drops bookbag on Shigure's head* "Please forgive my cousin Ms. Honda. He's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless. In general its usually best to just ignore him." _'Ah! Yuki Sohma! Oh Mom I don't believe it! The prince of my high school is standing right here before my very eyes and I'm standing in front of his house!! _*Shigure rubs his head* What do have in there?? A dictionary???" "No, I have __**two **__of them..."_

_'I have so much to be thankful for right here so..where else would I rather be? Except I didn't think leaving Yuki and the others would make me fell..so lonely... There was still so much I wanted to learn about all of them. I wanted to go on eating our meals toghter like a family. Where I could talk to them about so many things..everything... The truth of it is I didn't want to leave them at all... It felt like I belonged there... I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki and Shigure. I wanted to stay..." "In that case... Why not come home?"_

_"Tohru..I hope we can be friends from now on." "Yes I'd like that."_

_"I'm assuming you're Tohru Honda then?" "Yes! Its very nice to meet you." "Indeed."_

_"I hope I can be like you when I'm trying to find the good qualities in the people I care about. There not always easy to see." "You..want to be like me...?" "Uh-huh, Its wonerful how you can find so many things to like about one person."_

_"I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?? Ahhh!!! I turned him into a cat I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened but we're going to get you better! Hurry!!! We need to get him to a doctor righ away!" *board falls on Tohru's head and falls on Shigure and Yuk causing them to transform* 'Oh mom I think this must be a dream! Everyone is turning into animals!!!'_

_"Are you Tohru Honda?" "Uh..yes." "Well..that's um... I'm Kagura. That's my name Kagura Sohma." "Kagura..? Hi." 'Aw what a cute little girl."'_

_"This probably sounds pretty stupid to someone like you huh? Oh no, its fasinating. I guess I just don't know anything about fight is all. Not to say I'm not interseted in learning I mean I do know a couple moves I could show you um... RIGHT STRAIGHT!" "You suck..."_

_"Wait Yuki... I hope I'm not prying but if there's something bothering you know you can talk to me about it if you want. I'm sorry, its just that anytime I had something on my mind that was bothering me it always made me feel better to talk about it. *Tohru gets pushed into Yuki and he transforms* ...but then you don't have to. I wouldn't want talk to me either if I kept turning me into a rat..."_

_"He couldn't stand to see her tear herself apart over him so he made her forget the two of them had ever been in love. Kana left. Hari cried and inspite of all that he never once blamed Akito." "Why?" "Well, that's the curse. That's why I can understand a little of what Hari feels. He doesn't want anyone else to end up like Kana did. He doesn't want you to get hurt like she was. Tohru??? Are you crying? Did I make you cry? I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay!" "Its not that... Its just I was so worried about coming here and he was just tring to help me...He was just being kind but after everything he's the one who should be shown kindness..not me..."_

_"Haru this is Honda." "Well then Tohru it is a pleasure to meet you." "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, really!" 'He's so polite. You wouldn't expect him to be in his third year of middle school.'_

_'I'm starting to get the impression that Ayame's personality is very..different from Yuki's' "Oh by the way, this is the one only Tohru Honda you came all this way to see her right?" "Oh, yes! I'm sorry about earlier. I'm Yuki's older brother Ayame." "Oh , right! Please to meet you."_

_"Damnit! How am I suppose to come up with an exuse if you guys transform too!?" "Don't you dare try blameing this on us you stupid cat!!" "Go ahead say that again!" "Stuuupid Caat." "Why you little!" "Cut it out both of you!" "You mean they talk too...?" "Anyway its too late for exusues we might as well tell her the truth. Tohru...I'm a dog Yuki here, he's a rat. That's Kyo don't let his temper scare you he's got a bit of a chip on his sholder." "So..this is..normal...?" "Strange choice of words but, yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve animals of the Chineese Zodiac." *Kyo glares at Shigure* "Sorry twelve aniimals plus the cat. Anyway, whenever we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex or our bodies come under a great deal of stress we transform afterwhile we change back only this is uh...whe're naked. *they transform and Tohru screams then scurries away*_

_"Why is it? Why do I have to act like such a child?" "Hiro you're amazing..." "You know I wasn't really asking for your opinion, and if you think flattery is gonna work on me don't even bother..it won't." "I mean it really. Its scary when you realize you're still a child and you think about all of the things you still can't do. My mom said its the kinda thing most people are too afraid to admit. She said it takes a lot of courage to admit something like that to themselves. But you know there are still a lot of things you can do and one day you're going to grow up to be a valiant prince who can always protect Kisa. I know you will because you have a lot of courage in you and all the limitations you think you have now they won't be for very long." "So, let's see if I got this straight what you're saying is right now I'm nothing like a prince?" "Well..uh..uh..uh..uh.." "Well I suppose that's true." *Tohru gets money to pay for ice cream* "Hold it, I guess that little speech was enough to earn you something so this one is on me just don't get used to it."_

_*Kyo hits Tohru upside the head* "See what happens when you look like a space cadet??" "Oh uh..was I?" "At least try to stay alert when you're alone otherwise its gonna be your own damn fault when somebody kiddnaps you." "You're right!" "I said when you're alone. You don't have to worry about it when you're with me. You can space out as much as you want." "Right..." "I didn't mean anything funny by that either I'm just sayin' so don't get the wrong idea!"_

_"My mom told me one time when she was a parent she finally understood what it felt to be an adult. But still as important as that was she said she never wanted to forget. She always wanted to remember how it felt to be a child. Like the first time you turned a flip on the monkey bars or the first time something upset you. She said if you can remember those feelings and when you become an adult and have children of your own you'll be able to understand eachother much better, and even when you don't agree you can still meet half way."_

_'No matter what I'm glad to have met a new member of the zodiac and Hiro seems like such a smart boy but he's still so young and all.' "No, I won't forgive him even if he apologizes! He's gonna have to be punished and that's that!" "Punished? What do you think you can do?" *pause* "I can hug you!" *Hiro transforms* "Lets start over okay? Its wonderful to meet you, Hiro."_

_'Ah... There's nothing like relaxing with a cup of hot tea at the end of a long day, and especially after a nice visit. I'm really glad I could introduce you to Yuki and Kyo today mom. I can't even begin to tell you..those two... They both take such good care of me and maybe someday soon I'll get a chance to intoroduce to Shigure too. I really have found a wonderful home here. Living in this house together with all of them and I'm so grateful for everday I've had here. So mom..I just want you to know that while you're up there watching over me you don't have to worry anymore..I'm home...'_

_"That's why all of my memories are precious to me... I don't think it would be okay to forget a single one...and that's why the truth is I didn't really want mama to forget about me, I didn't, what I wanted was for her to hold on but I guess that was selfish of me. It will be our secret...?" "Me too... I believe that too...." 'All of my memories I want to keep them close to my heart and I want to go on believeing. I'm going to hold on no matter how hard it might be sometimes. I never want to forget because someday I will be strong enough and those memories that are painful now they won't hurt anymore and when that day comes I'll be glad that I have them. Yes, all of my memories are precious to me... Every single one...' _

_"You know...it could be she didn't know how to tell you. She was afraid of what you might think or she was worried that she'd disappoint you... Maybe..she was afriad ...or maybe...she didn't want anyone to know...so she tried to hide it... She put on her bravest face and she did her best to be strong infront of everyone... Still..she knew..she knew she wasn't strong...and the more she tried to hide it the more ashamed she felt. The more she began to hate herself and the more she began to worry that you would hate her too if you knew the truth. If you knew how scared she was to face the other kids and maybe...that's the reason she couldn't say anything to you. Maybe that's why she ran away because the thing she was most afraid of..the thought that scare her the most was if her mother would reject her. ..That she would be hated by someone she loved."_

_"Hey, I came all this way to meet you. You could at least say thank me. Do complete strangers come up to see you often? Put it together it should be pretty obvious who I am." *pause* 'He's a member of the zodiac!' "You're not too quick are you?"_

_*Tohru picks up laundry* *Kisa picks up laundry* *Tohru starts walking* *Kisa starts walking* *Tohru stops and Kisa bumps into Tohru* Awwwwww! THAT'S IT! I love you!!!!_

_*shoe falls in front of Tohru* Hey! You there pick that up!" 'Aw what cute little boy' "C'mon pick it up!" "Oh, right! Here you go!" "What are you stupid or something? Why did you do that?"_

_"Just knowing that I have so many wonderful friends..that's what gives me strength."_

_"Oh, by the way I doubt I'll ever see you again, so I might as well tell you who I am. I'm Hiro Sohma. Bye, oh, and thanks for such a boring time it was a blast..."_

_"Oh but, where are my manners I never properly introduced myself. I'm Ritsu Sohma and I'm sorry about earlier." "Oh no, its okay! I'm Tohru Honda its very nice to meet you!"_

_"We're all searching for a reason to our lives..everyone... We have too because no matter who you are I don't think anyone is born knowing the reason why they're here. It just something you have to find as you go along..and...its different for everyone. There are as many reasons to live as there are people in the world maybe even more. So the reason for being born the reason for being put here in world. I think its something we have to find for ourselves. So we search with our hopes and dreams, our work, the people in our lives, and everything we do. And even the reason we find seems hazy or unclear, even if it seems so tiny that you can hardly see it, the improtant thing is that you always have one. As long as I'm alive that's what I want. To have a reason to go on and you know you can always find one if you know where to look. The people in my give me a reason for living. I want to live my life for the people I care about and someday I hope I can find someone who wants to live their life for me. So even when things our tough and its hard to go on it makes me want to try harder because I'm not just living for me I'm living for them too. And so, I think its good that you're bold, that you're still here cuz you know the world really is a much better place with you in it." "Maybe I will find my reason..someday..and..and maybe I can find it in someone I care about. I'd like that someone to live for, to share my life with. That would be good and when I do find that special someone the first thing we'll do is eat jelly buns." _

_"What I want to say is thank you for worrying about me. But really its okay. I'm not scared. So don't worry. I mean I completely understand if you and your family don't want anyone to know about your secret that's why it's called a secret right?? So whatever you decide is fine with me. I want you to do what makes you feel comfortable." 'I don't like the idea of losing my memory and I don't want to forget meeting Yuki, but he's done so much for me without asking anyting in return. So I guess..if that's what I have to do...' You can erase my memory but afterwards promise you'll still be my friend __friend __friend __friend__?" _

"K-Kyo!"

"Tohru..you're back..." Without even thinking about what would happen Kyo hugged her. Only this time there was no puff of smoke. There was no orange cat burried under clothes. "Kyo... you're..you're not a cat..." Kyo quickly looked himself over and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After he was sure he was not he looked back into Tohru's eyes that had doubled in size.

"Thank you..thank you so much..." Again Kyo pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm never letting you go..." he whispered in her ear.

Tohru turned a light pink and then said, "T-that's okay with me..."

Kyo smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Come on, we've gotta start going home everyone is waiting."

"They they they are!" she squeaked.

"No of couse not they wouldn't be worried at not even because you've gone for a week and half!" Kyo laughed.

"Well let's hurry then!" Sure enough everyone was gathered at the door and had come rushing out at the first sign of them. Momiji was the first one to come bounding towards them.

"Tohru Tohru Tohru!!! You're back you're back!" he said jumping up and down. "Tohru you're not allowed to leave anymore!" he added sternly

"Welcome home Tohru, welcome home." Shigure beamed. "What are standing outside for?? Let's go inside its freezing!"

"For once you're making sense..." Yuki commented.

"I'll make hot chocolate!!!" Momiji piped up.

"Oh no you won't!!" Kyo shouted. "You're not setting foot in that kitchen!"

"Waaaaaaah somebody Kyo won't let me make hot chocolate!!!!"

Tohru followed everyone inside and smiled to herself. "It really looks like I'm home again mom... There truly is no girl on earth who is lucky enough to have a _**family**_ like I do."


End file.
